That's That Love, Huh?
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Tapi cinta memang seperti itu, bukan? /Pertengkaran Sasuke & Sakura yang sebenarnya remeh dan selesai dengan sebuah makan malam indah/ TYPO(S)! OOC, AU, boring, etc!(told you already)


**That's That Love, Huh?**

.

.

Warning: OOC, AU, AR, fluffy, boring, etc!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kata orang, cinta itu seperti emosi seorang anak yang tak stabil, meninggi di saat mainannya tak diambilkan dan menurun saat Ayah-nya pulang.<em>

_Begitukah?'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Bunyi berdebam sontak saja bergema dalam ruangan sedetik setelah pintu ditutup kasar oleh kekasihnya yang marah. Sakura terduduk menatap ruangan yang mendadak kosong, memutar kembali ingatan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Yah, mereka kembali bertengkar. Kali ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini, dan penyebabnya selalu sama. Kesibukan keduanya yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya menyeseuaikan jadwal masing-masing sejak awal mereka resmi menjalin cinta selalu saja berhasil membakar api kesalahpahaman; bukan masalah serius, memang. Masalah selalu saja berputar di sekitar keinginan Haruno Sakura untuk melewatkan waktu luang mereka dan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu saja membatalkan janji akibat jadwal rapat dan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan menjadi kekasih seorang direktur muda yang perusahaannya baru saja melambung tinggi di dunia bisnis hingga ia mampu menerima beberapa proyek besar setahun ini, tapi bagaimana pun hubungan mereka tidak mungkin _stuck _di tempat, bukan?

Karenanya hari ini Sakura berniat untuk mengajak Sasukemengunjungi tempat wisata di waktu liburnya yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sakura, sekaligus membuatkan bekal yang sudah lama dipelajarinya demi Sasuke—tidak mungkin bagian ini dikatakan Sakura dengan gamblang, kan? Karenanya ia ingin membuat kejutan. Tapi tentu saja jadwal Sasuke berbeda, dan ia membatalkan janjinya sejam sebelum keberangkatan mereka; Sasuke datang dengan baik-baik seperti biasa, tapi Sakura yang sudah kelewat kesal malah membuat kekasihnya salah paham (lagi), dan mereka pun bertengkar. Pertengkaran itu sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan, tapi (lagi dan lagi) Sakura menyuruh Sasuke yang sabar dan tak banyak bicara itu menyelesaikan urusannya, dan jelas saja si laki-laki tertampan di perusahaannya sendiri tersebut pergi dengan segera—marah tepatnya setelah diusir. Dan begitulah yang terjadi sebelum Sasuke menutup kasar pintu apartemen Sakura, membuat perempuan itu terduduk kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang _cool_ seperti Sasuke bisa semarah itu dan bahkan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya. Ia memang kesal, tapi kekesalan itu segera luntur lantaran ketakutannya jika ia dibenci sang kekasih. Ia tahu sudah terlambat untuk mengejar, dan ia tak mungkin juga menghubungi ponsel laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu.

"Bagaimana ini..." dengan masih terduduk, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang di dekatnya, menahan tangis sebisa mungkin. Ia tak pernah menyukai kegiatan satu itu; bahkan jika seseorang menyakitinya dan mungkin nyaris membuatnya menjadi korban _bullying _seperti yang dulu dialaminya di SMA. Iris emeraldnya segera membulat; ia menemukan satu cara yang mungkin sebenarnya tak ingin dilakukannya, tapi ia yakin pasti Sasuke menyukainya. Ia menyukai hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak romantis, tapi bagaimanapun hal yang dilakukan demi menyenangkan hatinya tidak mungkin tidak disukai.

"Aku...harus segera pergi," Sakura berdiri terburu-buru, merapikan baju terusannya yang sejatinya sudah dipakai untuk mengunjungi taman ria—tempat yang ia maksud sebagai tujuan kencannya dengan Sasuke, "aku pergi!"

.

Pemuda itu berhasil melalui _meeting_ dan rapat dengan petinggi perusahaan lainnya dengan baik, meski ia baru saja bertengkar dengan orang yang disayanginya. Ia mampu mengalihkan konsentrasinya sejenak, tapi tetap saja konsentrasi itu buyar begitu ia meninggalkan kantornya. Jemari panjangnya mengambil ponsel, nyaris saja menelepon nomor yang mengirimkan pesan padanya jika ia tidak menelaah lagi pesan itu.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Sakura<em>

_Subject: none_

_Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal tadi. Kutunggu di apartemenku hari ini._

—_End Message—_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati langit sudah berubah warna dan menunduk lagi untuk melihat jam berapa pesan itu dikirim: 10.15 pagi.

Dan sekarang sudah senja (mungkin).

Uh-oh, instingnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan melalui sebuah pertengkaran lagi akibat keteledorannya mengecek ponsel. Pasti Sakura merasa khawatir padanya. Pasti ia akan membencinya. Pasti ia akan menangis. Pasti ia akan...

Sebelum otaknya menyimpulkan berbagai macam hal yang semakin tidak jelas, Sasuke segera berlari menuju parkiran, sesegera mungkin mencapai tempat kekasihnya.

.

.

Beruntunglah ia yang tidak menemui hambatan di jalan hingga ia bisa mencapai apartemen Sakura di sekitar taman kota dalam seperempat jam. Segera setelah memarkir mobilnya dan menuju lantai dua tempat Sakura sebelum terhenyak; pintunya tak terkunci. Otaknya yang lelah akibat pekerjaan dan keadaan jalanan yang ramai tadi segera mengansumsikan bahwa Sakura dalam bahaya, dan ia tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dilihatnya rak sepatu, hanya ada sepatu Sakura dan keadaan baik-baik saja—tak ada perabot yang rusak, lampu menyala dengan baik, bunga-bunga bertebaran dimanapun...

Tunggu. Bunga?

"Sakura?" nadanya sedikit meninggi, curiga dengan banyak bunga mawar dan putih yang diletakkan dalam vas di banyak tempat; lemari, _coffee table, _bahkan di lantai sekalipun. Iris _onix-_nya melebar tatkala melihat sang pemilik nama membelakanginya, dengan jelas terlihat tengah memasak sesuatu sementara keadaan dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan itu sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu dan koridor: penuh buket bunga mawar merah dan putih. Wajah Sakura dihiasi senyum penuh kebanggaan akan bau harum masakannya—Sasuke bertaruh ia memasak sesuatu dengan bahan daging—sementara sesekali ia menuangkan bumbu ke dalam _pan_, benar-benar tak sadar akan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dan bahkan sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Rasa lega luar biasa tiba-tiba saja membanjiri benaknya, yang tanpa berkata apapun langsung merengkuh pinggang perempuan bersurai biru tua di depannya dan nyaris saja membuat Sakura terkejut.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kapan kau datang? Aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi kau terlalu asyik memasak."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendapati lengan Sasuke yang makin erat memeluknya. Ia tak mungkin menahan senyum mendapati kelakuan manis yang kali ini dilakui Sasuke; mereka akan saling terdiam dan kikuk sejenak sebelum saling meminta maaf setelah bertengkar, tapi saat itu entah mengapa Sasuke berbeda. Bahkan kini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sakura, seolah ia tak ingin lepas darinya barang sedetik pun. Diam menyelinap sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali berbisik.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

"Hmm? Ini Mongolian beef –oh, jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan aneh itu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali tertawa dan meneruskan aktifitasnya, "aku baru mendapatkan resepnya hari ini, dan langsung mempelajarinya. Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku gagal?"

"Kau tidak akan gagal, Saki-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks itu!" Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar nada kesal Sakura. Biasanya Sakura akan segera meninju pelan bahunya atau memencet hidungnya karena kesal, tapi hari ini kedua tangannya terpakai untuk memegangi _pan _dan spatula. Meski demikian, hal itu tak akan berlangsung lama karena Sakura-nya yang akan tersenyum geli dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada apa yang dikerjakannya, seperti sekarang dimana ia memusatkan konsentrasinya pada masakannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum; tak ada lagi kekhawatiran bodoh yang bersarang di pikirannya seperti semenit yang lalu. Ia hampir saja melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura jika saja tidak mengingat sesuatu...

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali buket mawar merah dan putih? Apa kita tengah merayakan sesuatu?"

Diam sebentar, Sasuke dengan jelas mendengar Sakura yang mendengus kesal—dugaannya benar. Ia pasti telah melewatkan satu hal yang sangat penting sampai-sampai Sakura kelewat kesal hanya karena ia membatalkan janji tadi pagi...

"Ada, sih," Sasuke bisa melihat wajah murung Sakura yang masih menatap daging yang meletup-letup di _pan_, "pertama...ini hari dimana aku genap berusia dua puluh lima tahun..."

"Sakura—"

"Diamlah dulu, Sasuke-kun. Aku belum selesai," perempuan itu tersenyum sementara tangan kanannya mengambil garam di rak bumbu, "kedua, aku suka bunga mawar dan berencana pada diriku sendiri untuk memenuhi kamarku dengan mawar sebanyak usia dimana aku sudah mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan. Lalu, aku juga berencana melakukan _dinner _impianku denganmu disini..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar ketika akhirnya ia mematikan kompor, pertanda masakannya telah siap disajikan dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang telah melepas pelukannya.

"Dan aku juga...ingin minta maaf. Mawar merah dan putih artinya minta maaf, kau tahu?" diliriknya Sasuke yang hanya menelengkan kepala. Sakura tersenyum kecil; tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu apapun mengenai bunga. Arti bunga mawar yang diberikannya dua tahun yang lalu saja ia tidak tahu artinya, jika saja seorang karyawan toko bunga tidak menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar kali tinggi padanya. Namun melihat tak adanya reaksi dari sang kekasih, kepalanya mendongak menatap, "Sasuke-kun, kau dengar aku?"

"Hn, aku dengar..."

Sunyi kembali.

"Sasuke-ku—"

"Justru akulah yang minta maaf, Sakura," kalimat pelan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda berhasil memotong panggilan Sakura dan membuatnya diam menyimak, "aku...bahkan melupakan ulang tahunmu dan meninggalkanmu melakukan semua ini"—Sasuke merentangkan lengannya sebagai gestur— "untuk semua ini...aku merasa tidak pan—"

"Ngomong sekali lagi, daging panas ini mendarat di wajahmu."

Mau tak mau sudut kedua bibir Sasuke tertarik dan membuat seulas senyum, mendapati Sakura yang cemberut padahal ia sudah sibuk menuang isi _pan _ke dalam piring lebar. Yah, tak ada gunanya juga mengatakan hal-hal sentimental jika si kekasih hati sudah mengatakan demikian, bukan? Sasuke pun juga tak ingin merusak lima jam terakhir hari ulang tahun Sakura, karenanya ia mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

"Kau mandilah dulu dan berganti bajulah, aku akan menyiapkan sisanya, hm?"

"Ide bagus," cengiran Sakura melebar. Ia melihat kembali terusan yang sedari pagi tak digantinya, penuh dengan noda dan lusuh meskipun sudah memakai apron, kemudian melangkah lebar menuju kamar mandinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya kegelian.

Malam ini, mereka akan melewatkan malam penuh keromantisan. Dan—ah! Ingatkan Sasuke mengenai cincin di saku jaketnya supaya ia tidak terlena dengan kebohongannya sendiri!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'_Tapi cinta memang seperti itu, kan?'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

—_**End—**_

_**.**_

**Author Note: **

Sasuke x Sakura version dari sebuah fanfik RPF yang saya posting di blog saya, jadi mohon jangan mengatakan bahwa saya menjiplaknya...yeah, saya menjiplak dari otak saya sendiri lol, karena itu mohon maafkan saya atas segala ke-OOC-an Sasuke dan ke-AU-an yang ada di fanfik ini.

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas segala review dan read yang berharga dari readers sekalian dan maafkan atas kesalahan penulisan nama, istilah, kata, dan lain sebagainya.


End file.
